familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Eldert family of New Netherlands
Progenator The Eldert family of New Netherlands takes its name from its progenator, Eldert Lucaszen Van Voorhees (1651-1722). Eldert married Styntje Hendrickson (1657-1733) in New Netherlands around the year 1676. Their first children were baptized in Flatbush, Kings County, New York, until the family moved to Jamaica in Queens County in 1684. The descendants of Eldert and Styntje adopted the surname Eldert. First Generation The first generation consisted of the following known children: *Lucas Eldert (1677-1756) who married Jane Smith of Hempstead and moved to Queens County *Johannes Eldert (1681-?) who appears to have married several times including once to Marretje Bergen, and once to Martha Smith, sister of Lucas' wife Jane *Hendrick Eldert (c1691-1768) who married three times to Margreitje Wyckoff, Elizabeth Ryder, and Tryntje Nostrand *Rachel Eldert (bef1700-?) who also married several times, including once to *Anne Eldert (bef1700-?) who married Hans Bergen *Egbertje Eldert (bef1700-?) who married Abraham Covert *Hendrickje Eldert (bef1712-bef1712) who died young Adam Smith, brother of Jane and Martha. Their intermarriage with the Smith family led to unusual naming patterns among their descendants, where English names like Samuel, James, Bejamin and Abigail are alongside Dutch names such as Hendrick, Lucas and Phoebe. 18th Century As there was no census until the year 1790, researchers have traced the family from church records, and used subsequent census data to reveal the following descendants leading up to the first recorded census. All male descendants who appear in the 1790 census (including all minor children) are in the following tree (female lines will be added pending further research): *Lucas **Eldert Eldert (1704-?) (married Abigail Messenger) ***Lucas Eldert (1733-1815) (married Martha Mott and Jane Suydam) ****Samuel Eldert (1758-1828) (married Catalina Ditmars) *****Martha Eldert (1783-1851) (married Luke Emmons) *****Abraham Eldert (1783-1834) (married Elizabeth Doughty) *****Luke Eldert (1786-1845) (married Femmetje Van Wicklen) *****Elizabeth Eldert (1787-?) (married John Rem Snedeker) *****John S. Eldert (1788-aft1871) (married Ann Lott) *****Samuel Eldert II (1790-1828) (married Catherine Van Wicklen) *****Maria Eldert (1791-1857) (married Cornelius Vanderveer) *****Eldert Eldert (1793-1847) (married Mary Ryder) *****Ditmas Eldert (1796-1876) *****Johnson Eldert (1799-1844) (married Phoebe Ryerson) *****Henry Eldert (1800-aft1860) (married Sarah Coles) ****John Eldert (1762-1844) (married Sarah ?) ****Elnathan Eldert (1767-1853) (married Hannah Norstrand) ***Abigail Eldert (c1735-?) (married Charles Cornell) ***Rachel (1735-1824) (married Thomas Van Wyck) **Grace Eldert (bef1705-?) (married George Bates) **Jannetje Eldert (bef1712-?) (married Joseph Barnes) *Johannes **Johannes Eldert II (bef1705-?) ***Israel Eldert (c1734-aft1763) (married Anna Totten) ****Samuel Eldert (bet1755&1760-aft1830) (may have married Hannah ?) ****John Eldert (bef1775-aft1820) (married Mary Birdsall) *****''(son)'' Eldert (bef 1790-bef1800) (died childless) *****''(son)'' Eldert (bef 1790-bef1800) (died childless) *****Israel Eldert (bet1780&1790-aft1830) (married Ruth Holstz) ***? Eldert (wife was Mary who appears as a widow in the 1790 census) ****William Eldert (bef1765-aft1820) (married Ruth Looker) *****Benjamin Eldert (1786-?) (married Jane ?) *****Shadrick Eldert (c1788-aft1850) ****Abraham Eldert (bet1765&1784-aft1820) *****''(son)'' Eldert (bef1790-bef1800) *****William Eldert (bef 1790-aft1800) ****Smith Eldert (bet1765&1774-aft1810) ***James Eldert (bef1755-aft1800) ****Richard Eldert (c1775-aft1860) ****Nicholas Eldert (bet1765&1780-aft1810) ****''(son)'' Eldert (bef 1790-bef1800) (died childless) ****''(son)'' Eldert (bef 1790-bef1800) (died childless) **Grace Eldert (bef1707-?) *Hendrick (all children but for Antje were born by Margreitje Wyckoff; Antje's mother was Elizabeth Ryder) **Cornelis Eldert (1718-bef1759) (died childless) **Johannes Eldert (1720-c1781) (married Femmetje Snedeker and progenated the Eldert family of Flatbush) ***Grietje Eldert (1747-1825) (married Jan Vanderveer) ***Hendrick Eldert (1749-1793) (married Cornelia Cornell) ****Johannes H. Eldert (bef1790-aft1800) ****Hendrick Eldert II (bef1790-aft1800) ***Isaac Eldert (1752-1795) (married Maria Wyckoff) ****Cornelius Eldert (1783-aft1830) ****Johannes Eldert (bef1790-aft1800) ****''(son)'' Eldert (bef1790-bef1800) (died childless) ***Cornelius Eldert (1753-1842) (married twice, to Jane Wiggens and Margaret Ryder) **Grietje Eldert (1722-?) **Mary Eldert (1726-?) **Styntje Eldert (aft1720-?) **Margaret Eldert (aft1720-?) **Eldert Eldert (1729-?) (never married) **Antje Eldert (c1732-?) 1790 and Beyond By 1790, the Eldert family of New Netherlands had essentially divided into 6 separate families (not including the families of the Eldert daughters who no longer bore the Eldert surname). The groups are likewise split up into separate articles based on the regions to which they migrated, as follows: *James Eldert took his children to North Hempstead prior to his death, where his sons Richard and Nicholas pregenated the Eldert family of North Hempstead, New York. *Hendrick Eldert (1749-1793) and Isaac Eldert (1752-1795) (the children of Johannes Eldert (1720-c1781), ended up settling in Flatbush, New York, and surrounding areas, forming the Eldert families of Kings County, New York. *Samuel Eldert (son of Lucas) pogenated the Eldert family of Jamaica, New York. *The 3 families of Israel Eldert (son of Johannes Eldert II), Lucas Eldert (son of Eldert Eldert) and Mary Eldert (widow of an unknown son of Johannes Eldert II), are the ancestors of the Eldert family of South Hempstead. 1790 Census of Flatbush, New York *Hendrick Eldert (1749-1793) (122) (son of Johannes Eldert (1720-c1781) and Femmetje Snedeker) *Isaac Eldert (1752-1795) (132) (son of Johannes Eldert (1720-c1781) and Femmetje Snedeker) Note that Johannes was christened in Jamaica, Queens, and was the son of Hendrick Eldert (1691-1768) and Geertje Wycoff. The two boys living with Hendrick are Johannes H. and Hendrick II. Two of the three boys living with Isaac are Cornelius and Johannes. The third must have died by 1800. All four of the living boys from the 1790 census remained at home with their widowed mothers in 1800. 1790 Census of Queens and Nassau Counties, New York South Hempstead page 3 *James Eldert (323) (James' sons are still unmarried and living with him in 1800) page 4 *William Eldert (122) (this is the William who married Ruth Looker, with his sons Benjamin and Shadrick, William was either a son of Israel or of Israel's brother who was married to Mary next door) *Mary Eldert (101) (Mary's son Smith Eldert is the other male in the household; Mary's deceased husband must have been a brother of Israel) *Abraham Eldert (121) (must be a son of Mary) *John Eldert (133) (married Mary Birdsall) *Israel Eldert (204) (married Anna Totten, other adult in the household is Samuel, who must have been either Israel's brother or son) page 7 *Luke Eldert (202) (Luke and Jane Suydam household, other male 16+ is son Elnathan) page 8 *John Eldert (102) (son of Luke of Hempstead page 7) Notes Unaccounted living males expected to turn up in the 1800 census: *Abraham's two young sons *John's three young sons However, out of these 5 boys, only 1, William emerges in the 1800 census, although Israel seems to pick one up (or a border) Jamaica *Samuel Eldert (143) (son of Luke of Hempstead page 7) Notes One of Samuel's 4 sons disappears in the 1800 census, unless he was of borderline age, i.e. born in 1790. 1800 Census of Queens and Nassau Counties, New York Hempstead page 3 *John Eldard (1001-1001) page 4 *Israel Eldert (c1734-aft1763) (01001-00112) (listed as the son of John Eldert in several familysearch entries) (married Anna Totten in 1763) (indexed as Eldred) page 5 *Lucas Eldard (00001-00002) **Elnathan Eldard (10010-00100) **John Eldard (0001-3001) page 9 *Abraham Eldert (bet1765&1784-aft1820)(30010-10010) (living nest to an Israel Smith) *Smith Eldert (bet1765&1774-aft1810) (00010-20010) (living next to Abraham) *William Eldard (12010-11010) page 10 *James Eldard (00021-01001) page 11 *William Eldard (10100-00100) *Samuel Eldert (bet1755&1760-aft1830) (10010-21010) (indexed as Eldwrd) Jamaica *Samuel Eldard (53010-11110) 1810 Census of Queens and Nassau Counties, New York Flushing *Daniel Eldert (c1790-aft1830) (10100-00100) *John Eldred (bet1790&1794-aft1810) (11100-01100) Hempstead page 17 *William Eldred (bet1765&1784-aft1810) (20010-10010) page 19 *Israel Eldert (bet1780&1790-aft1830) (00100-00100) (married Ruth Hulstz, probably son of John Eldert and Mary, otherwise the son of the Samuel of page 19) (indexed as Jorael) **Ruth Hulstz (married in 1809) *Samuel Eldert (bet1750&1760-aft1830) (11101-01110) page 22 *John Eldert (10001-01001) (this appears to John who married Mary Birdsall, but suspected son Samuel is not living here) *William Eldert (bef1765-aft1820) (00201-20100) **Benjamin Eldert (1786-?) (00100-20100) **Shadrick Eldert (c1788-aft1850) (yet unmarried, living in father William's household) page 24 *Smith Eldred (bet1765&1774-aft1810) (10010-10010) pages 36 and 37 *Lucas Eldred (c1726-bef1815) (10011-30011) (son of Johannes Eldertse, married first Martha Mott and second Jane Suydam (1728-1821)) **Jane Suydam (wife of Lucas) **S. John Eldred (1762-1844) (20001-31000) (next household after Lucas, wife Sarah appears to be missing) **Elnathan Eldert (1767-1853) ***Hannah Nostrand (1778-1836) (wife of Elnathan) ***Elnathan Eldert II (1803-1873) ***Abigail Eldert (1805-?) (married increase Pettit) ***Sarah Ann Eldert (c1806-aft1820) Jamaica *Cornelius Eldert (1783-aft1830) (20600-00200) (son of Isaac Eldert (1752-1795) and Maria Wycoff of Kings County, married Margaret Ryder in 1805) *Johonous Eldred (10010-11100) *Samuel Eldert (1758-1828) (03201-00201) (son of Luke Eldert and Jane Suydam or Martha Mott) **Catalina Ditmars (wife of Samuel) **Martha Eldert (1783-1851) (married Luke Emmans in 1817) **Luke Eldert (1786-1845) (married Phebe Van Wicklen in 1815) **John S. Eldert (1788-aft1871) (married Ann Lott in 1812) **Samuel Eldert II (1790-?) (married Catherine Van Wicklen in 1817) **Eldert Eldert (1793-1847) (married Mary Ryder in 1817) Newtown *Abraham Eldert (1781-1831) (00200-10100) (son of Samuel Eldert and Catalina Ditmars) North Hempstead *Nicholas Eldred (40010-20010) 1820 census of Queens, New York The 1820 census of Queens (which includes present-day Nassau County as well as Jamaica, Newtown and Flushing) lists the following Eldert households.There were also Eldert families in Brooklyn and Flatbush. The page numbers correspond to the Ancestry.com page number, not the actual page number on the census sheet. Page 17 (presumably South Hempstead) *Shadrick Eldert (c1788-aft1850) (100010-10100)Shadrick appears in the index as Shadrick Elders, although the census sheet clearly indicates Eldert. (son of William Eldert and Ruth Looker) Page 23 (presumably South Hempstead) *Samuel Eldert (bet1750&1760-aft1830) (wife probably Hannah, likely a brother of Israel Eldert who married Anna Totten, although could be a son if the birthdate is off) (000001-00001) Page 25 (presumably South Hempstead) *William Eldert (bef1765-aft1820) (110001-00001)William doesn't appear in the index on ancestry.com, but is directly above Benjamin (son of Israel Eldert and Hannah Totten) **Ruth Looker (wife of William Eldert) **Benjamin Eldert (1786-?) (000110-20100) Page 27 (presumably South Hempstead) *John Eldert (bef1775-aft1820) (000001-00002) (son of Israel Eldert and Hannah Totten) **Mary Birdsall (wife) **1 additional elder woman **Samuel Eldert (bet1794&1800-aft1830) (000100-10100)Samuel Eldert was living next to the Samuel Hulst family. ***Sarah Olderen (1816-?) Page 39 (presumably South Hempstead) *Anthony Eldridge (bet1794and1804-aft1820) (000100-00000) page 43 (presumably South Hempstead) *Elnathan Eldert (1767-1853) (101101-12011) (son of Luke Eldert and Jane Suydam or Martha Mott) **Hannah Nostrand (1778-1836) **Elnathan Eldert II (1803-1873) **Abigail Eldert (1805-?) **Sarah Ann Eldert (c1806-aft1820) **Timothy Eldert (1812-1870) **1 additional son **2 additional daughters *John Eldert (1762-1844) (010001-00010) **Sarah ? (1778-1862) **1 son Page 65 (presumably Jamaica) *Eldert Eldert (1793-1847) and Mary Rider (1800-1891) (200100-10100) (son of Samuel Eldert on page 67) **3 young children Page 67 (presumably Jamaica) *Samuel Eldert (1758-1828) (000501-11101) **Catalina Ditmars (wife of Samuel) **John S. Eldert (1788-aft1871) (100010-11000) (married Ann Lott) **Luke Eldert (1786-1845) (2111'1'''1-01101) ***Phoebe Ditmas (wife of Luke) Page 71 (presumably Jamaica) *Cornelius Eldert (1783-aft1830) (1100'1'''1-21010) Page 87 (presumably Newtown) *Abraham Eldert (1781-1831) (100010-30110) (son of Samuel Eldert and Catalina Ditmars) **Elizabeth Doughty (1787-1827) **Caroline Eldert (1811-1820) **Sarah Jane Eldert (bef1820-1828) **Samuel Eldert (1819-1830) **1 additional daughter (either Harriet or Eliza Maria) **1 additional young woman Page 105 (presumably Flushing) *Daniel Eldert (c1790-aft1830) (200010-10010) Page 115 (presumably North Hempstead) *Israel Eldert (bet1780&1790-aft1830) (married Ruth Hulstz in South Hempstead, likely a brother of Samuel Eldert (father of Sarah Eldert who married Abraham Kashaw), probably son of John Eldert and Mary Beardsall, but could be a son of the unlinked Samuel born in the 1750s) (100010-00100) Page 129 (presumably North Hempstead) *Richard Eldert (c1775-aft1860) (010010-01011) 1830 Census of Flushing, New York *Daniel Eldert (c1790-aft1830) (0000101-0110001) 1830 Census of Jamaica, New York *Cornelius Eldert (1783-aft1830) (0001001-001001) **Jane Wiggens (wife) *Isaac Eldert (0100001-12001) *Isaac Eldert (00001-00001) *Luke Eldert (01100011-100001) *Eldert Eldert (011001-210001) 1830 Census of Newtown, New York *Abraham Eldert (1781-1831) (000001-012) (son of Samuel Eldert and Catalina Ditmars) **Caroline Johnson Eldert (1821-?) 1830 Census of North Hempstead, New York *Israel Eldert (bet1780&1790-aft1830) (1011201-020001) (indexed as Ederd) *Richard Eldert (c1775-aft1860) (01101001-00000100001) 1830 Census of South Hempstead, New York *Mary Eldert (bet1760&1770-aft1830) (0-000000002) (widow of John Eldert) **Samuel Eldert (bet1794&1800-aft1830) (020001-30101) (indexed as Ederd) ***Sarah Olderen (1816-?) *Anthony Eldert (0-0) *Gilbert Eldert (0-0) *Samuel Eldert (bet1750&1760-aft1830) (0000000001-000000001) *Elnathan Eldert (1767-1853) (00001000001-0010101) (indexed as Ederd) **Elnathan Eldert II (1803-1873) (20101-10001) (indexed as Ederd) ***Margaret Covert (wife of Elnathan II) ***Robert Guise Eldert (1824-?) ***James Smith Eldert (1828-?) ***1 additional daugher ***1 additional young man *John Eldert (1762-1844) (011010001-000000011) (indexed as Ederd) *Jane Eldert (0-001001) (probably the widow of Benjamin) (indexed as Ederd) *Shadrick Eldert (c1788-aft1850) (0101001-201001) (indexed as Ederd) Baptisms at St. George's Church in Hempstead, New York *Eldert Robert Guire 10/9/1825 Eldert Elnathan & Margaret *Eldert Sarah Elizabeth 11/9/1826 Eldert Elnathan Jr *Eldert Valentine 2/12/18322 Eldert John & Julianna *Eldert James Smith 3/5/1828 Eldert Elnathan & Margaret *Eldert Charles Henry 4/3/1834 Eldert John & Julia *Eldred Irene 12/8/1796 Eldred William & Ruth of S. Hempstead *Eldred Ditmus 6/26/1796 Eldred Samuel & Hannah of S. Hempstead Notes and references Category:Families of New York Category:Eldert Surname Category:Van Voorhees Surname